Episode 9998 (5th February 2020)
Plot There is a tense atmosphere at breakfast inside No.6 when Geoff finds out that the video of his failed magic trick has now been posted to a global audience on a comedy website. He accuses Yasmeen of deliberately trying to find ways to wind him up and criticises her weight before throwing away the breakfast she has made. Roy frets about how Nina is doing. Joining Tim at the cafe, Geoff tells him that Yasmeen can’t control her drinking, nor her temper and she isn’t happy that he’s staying with them. Bethany tells Daniel that things are better at the bistro as Ray isn’t around as much. Geoff makes Yasmeen apologise to him again, before advising her he’s had some bookings for his magic act and he’s giving her the chance to redeem herself by doing her part properly. Kevin advises Tim to grow a backbone and deal with the women in his life. Yasmeen reveals to Geoff that she knows his assertion that Emma couldn’t help him at the bistro party was untrue. He ignores her and tells her to get into the magic box to practice. Nina has turned up in the cafe and Carla notices that she has used the toilet to clean herself up. She also has a big rucksack of her clothes with her, claiming she’s making another trip to the laundrette. Geoff sits back with a cup of tea while Yasmeen begs to be let out of the claustrophobic box. He puts the catch on it and leaves the house. Bumping into Brian, he agrees to go for a pint with him. Ray entertains a group of clients in the bistro, ordering Alya and Bethany to go out of their way to be nice to them, especially Mr Percival. Yasmeen starts to panic and shout inside the box. Geoff has to endure ribbing from the neighbours in the Rovers about the video. Beth finds Nina scavenging old clothing from the bin outside Underworld. Bethany serves a children’s ice cream to Mr Percival. He finds it funny, but Ray is fuming. Tim tries to woo Sally by playing their song outside No.4 but she’s not impressed and shuts the door in his face. He posts some envelopes through the letterbox. Beth tells Roy and Carla what she saw Nina doing. Nina scavenges for more clothing and is accosted by a homeless man. Yasmeen hears someone coming into the house and cries to be let out. It is a startled Tim who releases her. Cast Regular cast *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Mr Percival - Steve Varnom *Homeless Man - Damien Oakes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street Notes *Nina Lucas’s encounter with the homeless man was recorded on Houldsworth Street in Manchester’s Northern Quarter. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff leaves Yasmeen locked in the magic box; and Tim tries to worm his way back in with Sally by playing the track from their first wedding dance through the letterbox. Category:2020 episodes